


Adopting You Know Who

by FireUpTheIQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tom gets adopted by Fate, Wandless Magic, love later on is story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireUpTheIQ/pseuds/FireUpTheIQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I. Don't. Socialize." He insisted, "Why would you want to adopt me? Everyone hates me, no one has ever chosen me. How do I know you're not some type of awful person that eats children for fun?"</p><p>"Because I can see you're special and in a good way. I know people don't choose you because I told Mrs. Cole to show you to me. Also why would I? That's an awful thing to do and to pretty much anybody. I'm not a cannibal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, it was insane, just pure insanity. Thinking of such of an idea that can and could be broken to pieces. The near thought of it sent terrible shivers down Fate's spine. The idea came out of nowhere, but it could work if she really put some thinking into it. Changing the world and shifting it in her own way was a tricky thing. You could change one thing and it would turn things into a whole different route you would never expect. Then again, the humans did say she was tricky.

Fate didn’t really want to really have to do it, but she saw so many other worlds and their fates: dark and light, abysmal and uplifting. She didn't see why she could not have a hand in the idea and alternate dimension that could be changed if she were to enter it. If she did it would be an experience worth everything for a little self satisfaction. To actually be involved in an alternate reality and shape it in her eyes, even if it is for a short time. (By her standards anyways)

Fate lived in a little pocket universe translucent to every world alternate or not to her. They all appeared as little pixels like the screens and TVs so many of the species of each world created and looked into. They were small, but were all visible to her alone no matter how small. Fate looked far and wide for a small alternate reality compared to its companions around it: one that would remain small and grow into something more eventually, with time of course. The world she was looking for was the one for the Boy-Who-Lived, or Harry Potter's World, as it was dubbed from a world far different from Harry's. How strange. 

Soon enough it was well and done; the world she found was perfectly as small she wanted it to be. To Fate it just felt like something that needed to happen. For a much different story to appear, similar, but a bit different from the things she'd seen. She just hoped things wouldn't get too out of hand once everything started. Fate just needed a starting point, significant and powerful to put things in motion. For a few moments she was stumped trying to come up with ways to enter without overly changing Harry's World too much. Even when it did have more than enough differences such as the whole soulmate ordeal that a variety of worlds were fortunate to have. (More or less so depending on the person/species one would speak to.)

All of the sudden it came to her: the whole ideal for it to shift and move as she wanted. A world without change was a doomed one, but if done correctly (as much as possible, if there ever was such a way), it could be done.

It just all had to start with a little boy other than Harry, but one similar and just as well known, even if the boy did call himself a different name entirely once grown into a man. Any how, she would remedy that entirely her own way. Keep his heart and true ideals where they were and his future twisted to a fate (no pun intended) in a far more reasonable manner of sorts to be able to see a far better future than his less than ideal counterparts.

She was looking for none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Oh yes. That's how it would start. And it was perfect.

——————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Wake up!"

Great. People. Honestly Tom didn't know why dear Mrs. Cole didn't leave him to rest when there were adults looking to adopt. They would always choose one of the annoying, whiny brats over him. Tom really wasn't looking forward to being adopted, nor was he planning to be. He didn't blame them. Mrs. Cole even called him a devil child. That his mother was a good for nothing circus freak that left him on the doorsteps of the orphanage and he'd been there ever since.

In all honesty the orphanage was a pitiful place to live and raise orphans. With Mrs. Cole's temper and horrible dislike for them, Tom could never fathom why she ever did open an orphanage if she disregarded them like the families that left some of them behind.

Quickly getting ready, Tom tried dearly to not get in the way of any of the other orphans. Some ignored him, he was happy with that. On the other hand,(unsurprisingly) the whole majority treated him like the dirt under their shoes. It was, however, a satisfying experience alright, scaring the little fools into utter silence. Amy and Dennis were annoying to a fault: never shutting up and gossiping like the old ladies that lingered in their church pews. Tom relished the day he scared them out of their wits. They ignored him, mostly some days sending him hateful or terrified glances every once in a while. 

Tom had done many other cruel things countless other times; from getting small animals to chase the other orphans to hanging poor Billy's pet rabbit from the rafters. It was utterly laughable hearing his screams all around the orphanage. Little Billy stayed silent for days. Still all good things did come to an end. Tom nearly got beat into a pulp a few days later by Billy and his gang, if it wasn't the snake that was near by to scare them off he knew he was as good as dead.

Still there wasn't to say he didn't have any other close calls before. There was the time he probably knocked one of Billy's gang members with a vase. It in all reality came out of nowhere, with the gang were more than willing to say it was Tom's fault. 'It was the freak that knocked him out.' 'He want ballistic Mrs. Cole he hit Jamie with that vase you love so much.'

Arg. Utter morons. It wasn't his fault it was Mrs. Cole's favorite. He got locked in his room for a week with almost little to no food. Big help that was. He also didn't get one bit of company from his snakes. They hung around the garden away from the company of the other orphans. With his poor luck he suspected that Mrs. Cole got rid of them with Billy and his gang telling Mrs. Cole of a whole bunch of things he'd done in that past. Snakes and stealing included. 

Yes he did steal. It was really a whole bunch of random things from each orphan; from a chess piece to a raggedy doll. They were trophies of his own developed abilities. To get back any way possible at the other orphans. If they treated him like dirt, he would treat them just the same. Obviously. 

Coming down the stairs Tom paused. Mrs. Cole standing in front of him stern, face wrinkled with stress of taking care of one too many children and old age. 

"Yes, ma'am?" Tom muttered.

"We are to have a special guest. I want you to stay in your room." She inquired.

It was strange. Mrs. Cole never told him such a thing before. Sure there was always the reluctance having Tom in the same room as the people adopting for a great number of reasons, but to keep him from it was never done. Why was this time an exception?

"Al-alright. I will."

Mrs. Cole warned him, "Good. Don't come out. Unless. I ask of you to."

Tom didn't answer again, quickly complying to her demand. He may have not liked the old caretaker, but he just knew when to comply and when not to.

——————————————————————  
——————————————————————

Meanwhile in the other room...

Fate was...well actually... She now dubbed herself with a different name for safe reasons of course and to fit in with everyone else. Humans. Funny little things they were. Any who the name she so dubbed herself now was 'Alana Blackwood'.

As she sat in the other room Alana pondered on the time she spent learning and listening to everyone else of both the 'muggles' and 'magicals' of the universe. She had spent nearly 20 years learning all she could. From the clothing, cultures, history, stories, and lore of all kinds. The same went for magic as well. It was fairly easy grasping the knowledge and theories of magic; it was absolutely fascinating. Every world was different with small changes here and there. She just needed the time of her own to learn it. She never really bothered much when she was back in her own realm since there were so many worlds to keep up with.

This world seemed to have an abundance...or....well most likely a hand full of changes was more like it. For one thing she made for sure was to see the true and completed story of Harry Potter's life and seeing it compared with this world was interesting to say at the very least. 

For starters Tom's parentage. It seem to have a whole different, but just as tragic story to it. Still true to its word Tom was left in Wool's Orphanage when his mother died giving birth to him. It was only that he wasn't conceived under a love potion, but a deal gone wrong with his parents. With this, it led to the following of a whole other difference. Soulmates. Just soulmates. Few universes had them, some impacted the world greatly, others not so much. This one seem to have it pretty good with reasonable rules and circumstances. But some people didn't always seem to follow the rules. Tom's parents were no exception. 

While Alana did her research she always seemed to find people's dominant hand's wrapped up or gloved. Be it the left or right (sometimes both) she found out about soulmarks. Everyone or at least almost everyone had a person or persons matching soulmarks on their wrists. Everyone had a soulmark at birth that was quickly covered up, until their 18th birthday. For then it would be uncovered with a beautiful design with the initials of the soulmate/soulmates. There were a select few who had none. (She luckily happened to be one. Obviously) The few that didn't have soulmarks around their wrists were given black and silver wristbands that would give everybody a clear message. 

Sadly most of the marks less one were shunned by both their peers and family leaving them behind. Luckily there were helping houses that helped such people, but very few. Kinda like the squibs for the Purebloods, except for maybe the helping homes sort of. The Ministry helped, if only to a certain degree of watching over them like patrol guards. 

Suddenly a voice came to Alana's attention. It was faint, but she quickly focused herself.

Mrs. Cole called, "Miss. Blackwood?...Miss. Blackwood?..."

Alana asked quickly, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"No...no. I want to know if you wanted me to guide you upstairs. I would gladly guide you to the children's rooms one by one."

She was confused, "Don't the children normally gather down here to be seen and chosen when visitors come by?"

"Yes we do-"

"Then why is now the exception?"

Mrs. Cole frowned. She expected the young lady to be just that a lady, but by god was she rude. Mrs. Cole curtly answered, "I thought it would be nice to see for yourself each of them without interruptions of each of them..."

"...'each of them' what?"

"-Ne-never mind. Would you like to start?"

Alana was still for a moment. She knew Mrs. Cole wasn't too overly kind to the orphans. She knew that just by looking on the outside of the dingy orphanage. Alana insisted, "Yes I would. With one exception of course."

"What will it be?" 

"I would like to see your least likely adopted orphan here. I want the truth not just some child that may pass for one, but one the children may dislike most in this orphanage."

Mrs. Cole stood aghast, she had never heard such words from anybody before. She prayed that this devil of a woman was sane or at the very least not damned. 

"If that is when you want. Then so be it." The caretaker said quietly. 

The orphanage was more quiet than it usually was on any given day. From children whispering quietly to each other to others running around even when the caretaker told them one too many times not to. Briskly walking up the stairs Mrs. Cole guided the odd lady Blackwood to the middle room on the left wing of the orphanage. She knocked on the door then opened it.

"Tom there is someone to see you." As quickly as Mrs. Cole said the words she left. Quickly heading over the stairs balcony giving them privacy. It was strange Alana thought, but thoughtful. 

Slowly walking through the threshold of the door. She looked around the room. It was simple as she expected it to be. A small ratty bed, single window, a drawer, and small shelf to the side. Half the wall made of mahogany wood and the other cement like structure as was the rest of the orphanage. Looking around Alana found Tom hiding in the only corner open in the room; right in front of the closet. 

Alana closed the door leaving only a crack open. She could feel Tom watch her every move. She sat down next to him, his dark eyes staring intensely into her hazel ones. 

"Hello." Alana greeted.

Tom echoed, "Hello." 

Talk about an awkward start. Its not everyday someone would go up to Tom willingly and so freely. She was a strange, yet beautiful lady in front of him. She had a very young face no more than 23 years old, dark brown hair, and eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. It was a bit unnerving. He knew he could do the same to anybody else, but Tom could feel she was different the moment she walked into the room.

She huffed, "My name is Alana BlackWood. What's yours?"

"Tom Riddle ma'am."

The answer put a quirk at her lips. Smart boy, she knew he was and a gentleman, she was glad for that, but she always knew he was no matter the universe.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything. It seems like it's a lot quieter than normal in this small orphanage."

"Not really, and yes it is. Normally the others and me would be down stairs for this. I don't see why this time is any different." 

Alana's continued, "I tried to ask too, but the old lady out there flat out ignored me." At this Alana could see a small pull at Tom's lips. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she was every bit proud at herself for being able to do such a thing.

"I don't blame her you are strange and very young to be adopting. You don't even have a man at your shoulder. Shouldn't you have one? Every lady does." 

Alana laughed, "Not me, but yes I am I guess if you say so yourself." The reaction surprised Tom. He always got disdainful looks and quips when he opened his mouth around other people, this was something different. The laugh pulled at his heart a little.

"Then why you here?" His voice sounded desperate, Tom didn't like it when people laughed at him.

Alana's smile faltered a little. "For many reasons, but my main reason is to adopt you."

"What?!" Talk about blunt. The words were like a kick to the gut, possibly worse than Billy's kicks all together. Nobody ever adopted Tom, no one ever liked him for that matter and he was fine with it. To suddenly just hear somebody actually wanted to adopt him...well. The room felt smaller and the room was spinning slightly. 

"Tom...Tom...hey...hey. Listen you're fine. You'll be fine. You'll be safe with me. No more bullies, no more dingy awful people you hate to socialize with.

"I. Don't. Socialize." He insisted, "Why would you want to adopt me? Everyone hates me, no one has ever chosen me. How do I know you're not some type of awful person that eats children for fun?"

"Because I can see you're special and in a good way. I know people don't choose you because I told Mrs. Cole to show you to me. Also why would I? That's an awful thing to do and to pretty much anybody. I'm not a cannibal." 

Shallow breaths flowed through Tom was shock to point the obvious. He heard her answer he just didn't know how to answer back. Would he like to be adopted? He knew she was right...well at least he thought so. Her voice seemed to project the promises clearly, but adults do lie. After several moments Tom asked, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I guess you just have to trust me. I know it's not the best answer anybody wants to hear, but its something. Hopefully."

Tom guessed he would have to for now, it was the least he could give Miss Blackwood. "What did you mean by 'special' and 'in a good way'?"

The strange lady's smile returned in full bloom her eyes staring off in thought for a few seconds. "I'm going to have to show you that."

She offered her hand to Tom, hesitantly he reached for it. Pulling him up she noticed he was only as tall to her waist. She guessed his age had to be somewhere between six and eight years old. Then again she was pretty short herself in this body only being five feet. She pulled Tom to the other side of the room towards the drawer. On it was very little comb, a night shirt, and pants neatly folded next to the comb. 

Tom sat on the edge of the bed Alana quickly joining him, holding his comb. He stared at it dubiously. He wanted to ask what she was going to do with it, but choose not to, going with watching instead of interrupting.

Taking in a deep breath Alana effortlessly turned the comb into a wooden carved wolf. Glancing over at Tom's face it was blank. She chuckled he seemed to be having a more eventful day then he thought he would. Enjoying the moment she turned the wolf into a turtle...still in shock...a panda bear...shock still there...then a snake. 

Every transformation felt and seemed surreal to Tom, like it was from a fairytale book the other children loved to read. He watched Mrs. Blackwood transform his comb into each animal. Each one made everything she did felt more real. 

"It's magic. It really is. I know you don't believe in it or at least don't seem to be registering it all right now, but whatever is happening right now. It's all real Tom." Alana paused for a moment giving him time to think. After a few of minutes she then asked. "Do strange things ever happen to you? Like when some of the bullies are at you something goes flying or multiple things do."

"Yes." The answer was quiet barely audible to Alana's ears.

"You don't have to be afraid. It's like I said before I can keep you safe. Always from bullies and people far worse than me. I'll leave it to you, but I do and I truly want to adopt you Tom. I'll be right back, Mrs. Cole would want me to see the other children. I've been here as long enough as it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Just like every fanfic writer I don't own anything, but the story idea. 

—————————————————————  
—————————————————————

Just as Miss Blackwood closed the doors Tom's mind started racing with questions. Quickly settling into his bed Tom couldn't stop thinking of all of the lady’s words. 'To keep him safe, away from bullies, and people worse than her or anybody for that matter'. 

Tom felt his mind raise more questions than answers for himself. How was she supposed to 'keep him safe'? Why would she want to adopt him? And most importantly. MAGIC EXISTED. Magic of all things existed. How could it be real? If she did it herself. Were they the only ones able to? Or was there more? How could there be? Where were they if they did exist? 

'"Bullocks,"' Tom thought. He seemed to have developed a headache from all the questions he was asking himself. It wasn't too often that he cursed even to himself. Everyone else had a horrible habit of doing so from the ladies walking in the streets talking quietly to each other to especially the other orphans when Mrs. Cole was around. 

Laying on the bed and waiting for the special guest to 'possibly return', felt a lot slower than it should have. Tom was half expecting Miss Blackwood to return quite quickly from inspecting the other orphans. Then again there were one too many of them in the small, poor excuse of an orphanage. Still another part of Tom was saying she would never return and leave with another child. He huffed, "No she won't. She literally just insisted that she was going to adopt me."

——————————————————————  
——————————————————————

Going through all the children was an arduous task within itself. It felt like it would never end. It went from one child to the next neither showing a bit of anything Alana wanted. Sure with anybody else they would instantly adopt any of the other orphans, but she couldn't seem to find anything of value to do so. And it wasn't just because she only wanted to adopt Tom. The other orphans were too outright in wanting to be adopted and others not so much. Some talked right when she entered the room, asking question after question never letting her speak a word. Others (mainly the much older ones) were quick to ignore her advances staying quiet or answering her in ruder quips then Tom's at his age currently. 

Mrs. Cole always, at any room she showed her to, left as quickly as she knocked. Alana wasn't sure why. Humans really were strange. With their old stories and behaviors it was a wonder sometimes how they could get along. Then again she couldn't just base herself solely on one person. In her 20 years she did also meet some pretty lovely people that seemed to outweigh the ones she was currently with. 

Still even if she didn't have the desire to adopt any of them, she did give them sympathy even if they didn't want it. It might have not seemed important, but it was to her. Alana looked and checked each and every orphan's wrists. It was apparent that all the children's wrists were covered in black and silver bands. She realized that the only reason why some them were there was because they didn't have a soulmate. 

It was almost sickening. Sure, she did know it happened. It just didn't feel right the way people would abandon their own children for it. It was stupid really. 

Out of all the children who lived in the orphanage only three others along with Tom had bandages around their wrists. Sadly they were one of the few who ignored Alana's advances. Some of the markless ones ignored her, but not as admittedly as the ones who were. It was a big difference from Tom's disposition. She knew Tom's spirit was strong of course, but to endure what he did from everyone who ridiculed him for his mark was a feat unmatched. Considering the fact that the others who were reluctant into saying nothing and staying that way more so than Tom was saying something. She did see he was reluctant at first, but do something thought provoking for Tom. It was relieving to see that they didn't break his spirit and hope for humanity as a whole just yet. 

Sure Alana had some work to do, but she knew his intrigue to learn something new and to be better than what people thought of him was far greater than what his bullies could ever do.

Making her way back to Mrs. Cole was a relieving sight to see. She may have not like the woman just as much as the woman didn't like her, it was for the fact of how long it took to look at all of the children that an adult was a wonderful thing to see again.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Cole asked.

Alana smiled. "Absolutely."

"I have no doubt on the one you want. As you did so point it out earlier. It is of no surprise to me. I may be old, but I do know you want that 'boy'. I will give you the paperwork right away." 

It was a bit head turning on how willing the old caretaker was to let Tom go so easily, but she guessed it had to all the occurrences and events that happened behind the walls that Mrs. Cole was so knowingly willing to. Still Alana was in every way pleased she would be able to get Tom in her care so easily. 

Alana furrowed for a second, she knew Tom's answer, but she needed his confirmation from before anything else. "Just a moment Mrs. Cole. You're right in your words, but why don't we ask Tom first? It would be nice to know his input."

"V-v-very well then."

Mrs. Cole's eyes shifted funnily. Almost like she was afraid of the young boy. Walking over to the door the old caretaker knocked. Only this time Tom opened it, his clothes looked a bit rumpled, most likely from being impatient. He looked expectly at Alana as if looking at her answered all of his questions. 

"We...well...I was just wondering do you accept my offer?" Her answer was serious.

Tom seemed to take his time on the question as if he didn't have enough already. She didn't blame him, all she did in just a few moment of the young boy's life was life changing in every way possible.

"Y-yes. I do. I accept your offer Miss Blackwood." 

In just that moment Tom's life changed even more. He felt something strange in his heart for once. Something warmer and lighter compared to all of his other feelings. They usually felt heavy and satisfying, pleasing and gratifying, but never something like this. It felt unusual in a nice type of way that it filled something that he didn't notice was gone before he accepted Alana's proposal. 

"Brilliant! I would be more than happy to fill out the paperwork then Mrs. Cole." 

"Come along then. You stay here Tom. Pack your things." 

Tom needless to say didn't need to be told twice. 

—————————————————————————  
—————————————————————————

A couple hours later...

Tom in all his life was having the most eventful day of his short existence. From the dismal normal morning to something he could've never imagined actually happening. Sure in small wistful moments of wishful thinking, but never as real as it was in that very moment.

Earlier when Tom had his things packed Miss Blackwood later returned again, giving him the papers and all that he was officially adopted and to the person who promised that would in a very short amount of time. It felt unreal. When they both realized he didn't have anything to pack his belongs in, Miss Blackwood 'conjured' a suitcase just for him. She told him only the strongest willed wizards and witches were able to conjure things out of nothing. To which she added were very few and very rare, but that maybe one day he would be able to. Packing his things into the suitcase and walking down the stairs, he nodded a small goodbye to Mrs. Cole. She may not have been the best caretaker for the orphanage, but it was the least he could do for letting him live instead of die in some horrible way as a baby or something. 

Alana watched Tom's reaction to it all. From his even more shocked face looking at the signed papers, conjuring the suitcase, to saying goodbye. She flagged a cabbie. Tom, meanwhile, was preoccupied in his head trying to absorb everything. It seemed to be happening in a weird, pleasant blur occasionally seeing some vivid experiences, but never quite registering it to its fullest. Quickly he loaded the trunk with his case. Entering the cabbie slowly, they both headed off to their destination of a possible home just outside of London's busy city. Watching the flats, people, and Lorries pass by, Miss Blackwood spoke.

"You know you can call me by my first name if you'd like. Or maybe...'mum'...you never know. I want you to be comfortable and safe. And I know I'm constantly repeating myself, I just want you-", her voice fell. Alana wasn't sure what she was going to say next. She had planned some things just not a whole lot of it. The air in the cabbie felt awkward, almost as if Tom didn't know what to say next as well. He did say earlier he didn't socialize.

Thinking quickly Tom asked, "Do you have books in your home?" 

Alana stared at him for a second, "Yes. I do. Lots. A whole room filled top to bottom of books of all kinds."

The words brought comfort to Tom. He relaxed a bit in his seat, Alana doing the same. With the tension released, they asked each other more questions. It was almost a game of 20/20, she gave him a question that she could answer and vice versa. From their favorite color, favorite animal, and many more. 

"Will you teach me more of what we both can do? You said there was more w-"

"Yes. Yes there are and of course I will. It would be poor of me to not to teach you how. Especially how I do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'll tell you more once we get home." The answer was a bit awkward considering the cab driver was a muggle. As the strange rules stated they should never know of witches and wizards unless they were a loved one or soulmate. 

'Home.' Tom thought. He couldn't wait to call something home.

Alana inquired. "How old are you? I'm sorry I never got to ask." 

"I'm seven years old."

She looked impressed, "You're very intelligent for your age. I'm glad I have all those books you asked for. You'll certainly have a great door of even more knowledge from them as you grow."

"I can't wait to get to read them all." His words were filled with happiness. Tom never knew his voice could of been filled with the light tone it had right then and there. It sounded and felt foreign, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome either. 

Finally arriving at their home was a beautiful experience. Tom couldn't take his eyes off it. Everything started to feel unreal again until Alana laid her hand onto his shoulder. The said home was fairly big, but not too much. It was three stories high, just about enough for a small family and a couple guests. The outside paneling of the home was a soft welcoming red with accents of whites and browns. Patches of rose bushes covered the front with a simple concrete path. Looking around the house Tom could see it was far from the other houses as it was from them. It was a comfort that not many people would be bothering them if they tried to.

As Tom looked at their home Alana guided the small boy into his new home. His eyes widened in more wonder. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Inside the home the entryway was decorated in light bright colors of yellow and blue with an accent of light brown flooring. A stairway curved up on the left of the home, neatly carpeted in a soft cream color. Farther down the entryway were wide open arches showing on left a living room with chairs that look soft enough to sink into. On the right was the kitchen, neat and ready to use. Both rooms had just as soft colors: the living room orange and turquoise and the kitchen a light purple and green. Tom looked farther into the kitchen finding another archway on the right leading to a fabulous dining room. It was simple with white walls and a rich dark wooden dining table. 

"It’s beautiful here. I love it."

"There's more of course, come on." Alana grabbed Tom's hand guiding him out of the dining room and kitchen and up the winding stairs onto the second floor. It looked just the same as the entryway except it had doors instead of archways and a lot of them. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon. There's name plates on the doors just in case. It's a bit silly, but I thought it would be useful."

Tom reassured, "No its fine. It could be useful for anybody." 

Walking far into the hallway on the far right was a blank name plate the one across from it had Alana's name. 

"Before we continue I have to say this room is a bit small, but if we use a little magic it can become more. Just place your hand onto the door and think of anything you want in that room. And I do mean anything. Your dream room you've always wanted away from the orphans and the space you lived in." 

It took some thinking, but Tom had it. He looked up at Alana to see if it was okay to open the door, and, when she nodded, he opened it. Inside was a room in gray with green and red colors dotted around the room. It was simple, but just enough for him. In the middle of the room was a more than comfortable bed big enough to fit three people covered in dark red sheets. Across from it was a wall top to bottom covered by three enormous shelves to fit books of his own. It was something he always wanted: his own personal library. Alongside the wall to the left of the bed was a more than sizable enough dresser and a simple full length mirror in the corner. 

"Do you like it?"

Tom turned to her, "I love it." He felt small right then and there, but he also felt happy, joyful even. He was free from that hell of an orphanage and taken to a place he never thought possible. He felt at home, he felt loved, and warm. "Thank you." 

Alana crouched down at his level and hugged him. "You’re welcome." It was a bit weird considering he never hugged anyone before, but he did welcome it. Today seemed more than filled with surprises and new feelings. I felt almost too much. "Look." She said pointing to the door's name plate. On it was his name: Tom M. Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea. R&R 

I tried to continue from where I left off, but my mind couldn't quite get into the flow of it. That and my mind was also telling me 'you need a time skip somewhere' so yeah... There will be some others later on in the story but not anytime soon.

Also I know this doesn't have to do much with the story, but whenever I'm writing I'm always oddly hungry so it might explain the food in the beginning here a bit. Sorry for the rabble. XP

——————————————————

3 years later....

——————————————————  
——————————————————

"Alana? Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" Tom asked. He was curious about her life, she never told him much about it, only small things and in very cryptic ways that left him a bit crushed with curiosity.

On other side of the room Alana was lost in her thoughts of many things. Not quite hearing Tom's question, she asked him to repeat it. When he did, she paused for a moment thinking back on her memories. She had never really gone outside of her realm to any other place other than the one currently, but she did know Hogwarts a great deal from the alternate worlds. She answered, "I never have, but I did visit once, it's quite amazing and a bit stuffy." It was the truth. In the middle of her 20 year adventure, it was a surprise even to her that she even got to be there even if it was for a day.

"Did you go to any of the other schools then? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons?"

"None actually."

"How did you learn then?"

"From a really good teacher. He taught me a great deal. Not a lot, but enough to get me far enough for me on how to control my magic and teach you."

"Was 'he' a wand less user like us?"

"Definitely and a possibly better one than me, there are still some things I can't do like he could."

"Like what?"

"Transfiguration. It's a bit of a pain, but at least I was able to make that suitcase of yours perfectly fine."

Tom smiled. He knew Alana wouldn't say much of anything else, he was satisfied to know a little more even if it wasn't much. It was how it usually went. He would ask a question and she would answer in truth in whichever way she could.  
The three years had been the most amazing in Tom's life and as promise kept; Alana did keep him safe and away from bullies, amongst other things. Mostly very well educated. Tom even had a whole half of their library left to read yet. When they weren't reading in the library they had adventures in both the muggle world and magical world. She had pulled him to and fro from one place to another showing all the things about magic to non-magic: histories, studies, and fun activities to do like watching muggle films.

Along with the adventures they also met many, many people of all ethnicities and cultures. Alana liked to take him to a bunch of places be it Russia to occasionally America whenever they felt like being away from home for a bit. It usually lasted a week till they retired home with new knowledge, books, and other things most magical. Every person muggle or not had something to share some even showing the pair around the land they traveled to. 

Still it perplexed Tom on each adventure he seemed to figure out something new from himself and everyone around him. He didn't quite know how, but he always seemed to know when someone was lying or telling the truth. How he did it was a bit hard himself knowing how at first as he trained more and more he finally knew how and it was by smell. When a person was lying there was always an off-putting stench that made his nose crinkle in disgust. Contrary to that when someone was telling the truth, a mild mixed smell seemed to radiate. 

The first time he noticed it was when Alana came to him those three years ago he didn't realize he smelled anything till the smell became more noticeable whenever she answered his questions. Thinking back on it now he guessed that, that was kept him believing she would come back despite his mind telling him otherwise.

Hearing her answer his first question and all the others was followed by the same sweet wooden smell he became familiar to. Everyone they ever met out on their adventures seemed to have their own smell; none was ever like the other. Sadly, he never told Alana his ability, he still wasn't sure why he couldn't tell her. He guessed it was from the constant secrets he knew she kept, (if her cryptic answers sometime were anything to go by) he had to keep something secret of his own. It was a strange thing, but Tom tried not to worry about it too much. It was a bit like his box of trophies he had in his room that brought from the orphanage. He wasn't sure why he kept it but he did. 

Asides from keeping small secrets, during those three years of reading, smelling, and adventuring in the outside world was a lot of meditating and practice. Alana showed him everything she knew from all subjects of magic. Tom's first few weeks of learning magic were slow, yet absolutely fascinating at the same time. He learned how to unlock his magical core and how strong his well of magic was. And to say it was never ending was just about right, Alana told him it would settle down in a more reasonable size once he reached of age and that it was quite common that he had such a core as his own. That it was part of the reason why 'accidental magic' was what it was because children didn't know how to connect with their cores and how to use them. Because of their lack of knowledge of knowing how to focus their emotions. Since 'accidental magic' seemed to always be connected with the user’s strongest emotions. 

Still it was the least to say Tom had the impressive handle on his own once he got it going. It took nearly their first year year together till Tom was eventually able to get ten of the books in the library to float at once. Soon after that nearly all of the books that were strewn across the floor were in the air. It did take some energy out of him, but he sure as hell felt proud of himself doing so and Alana just as much. That day she served him a feast for four people and his favorite dessert. It wasn't a surprise to either of them that he ate it all in about an hour. She also told him that that was why when he went to Hogwarts that every night there would always be a feast, to replenish the energy they lost throughout the day.

Fast forwarding a couple months later, his energy was a lot easier to handle and the magic along with it. It was mainly about the will, intent, focus, and power of spell that Alana showed him how to use every charm, transfiguration, and ward. She started him on small things of the usual first year teachings quickly moving up the scale. By three years Tom was currently at a 4th year curriculum, dealing with many more things of Potions, Ancient Ruins, Defense (Dark Arts as Hogwarts dubbed it), Healing, Hexes, Jinxes, and even more wards, charms, and transfiguration spells. Out of all of it his favorite was Defense and Healing. It was an odd combination, but a handy one he learned none the less for the future. One could never be too prepared for anything. 

Tom may have been adopted to best person in the world, but it didn't mean by any means that he wouldn't try to defend himself from anything that came out for them even if they were in peaceful times. Sort of. He noticed the newspapers in the wizarding world of dark and terrifying things happening to some of the wizarding families. He just didn't know what it was. Alana seemed to try to push him away from it once she spotted him looking at the Daily Prophet. Other than that Tom was a bit of the same with Alana in the aspect of his 'truth' ability warning him of bad people with their smell. He noticed it strangely getting stronger each day he was able to detect more of the good people from the bad. Sometimes, whenever he could, he pulled Alana out of the 'bad' person's way with her hopefully not being too suspicious of what he was doing.

Snapping Tom out of his thoughts Alana asked, "You hungry? You usually are by this time."

Looking out the window and then towards the clock above the door to check the time. It was almost six fifteen. It was just about right. Tom got up from his usual chair setting a mark in his book and leaving it on the chair, quickly following Alana out the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

In their first few months together Tom watched Alana cook and bake dishes of all types. She learned how to from all the countries she visited during her 23 years. Smelling the rich smells and feeling some pride in herself in being able to cook something for herself. It also closely reminded her of potion making only more editable and not as disgusting either to smell or taste. 

Meanwhile Alana was cooking up his favorite tuna with asparagus and mashed potatoes. Seasoning the fish and asparagus with small amounts of butter and spices, Tom set the potatoes to cook on high. It wasn't long till they would have dinner. It was a fairly quick one to make. 

Afterwards when they were finished with their dinner, they headed up back the stairs into the library only this time inside was the company of a barn owl and a small note. 'This is surprising. We hardly ever get mail.' Tom thought. 

Alana timidly went over to it and grabbed the note, looking deep into her pockets (all of them having expansion charms on them) for a small treat for the owl. Once it flew off Alana quickly checked the letter for any bad spells. When finding there were no spells on it, she carefully opened the note, quickly skimming it over her eyes widening more as she read the note over and over again.

Slightly worried for his mother, Tom asked, "What's wrong? Nothing bad is it?"

"No...No. Well...at least I don't think so." Alana softly answered.

"Than what is it?" He asked impatiently. Her natural smell was mixed in a weird scent that wasn't exactly off putting nor really what he usually smelled from the norm. It was what worried him so much and the fact he didn't quite like not knowing things even if it was a small detail. Sometimes the smallest things were the most important. 

"It’s...it's strange. It seems like someone wants to visit us."

"Who!? Who would want to visit us? There's hardly anybody who knows us other than the owner of Flourish and Blotts and the Goblins at Gringotts."

"I don't know, it just has a single letter "G" on the bottom as the signature and that's it. Apparently they're coming over tomorrow at one. Well then we might as well get ready. Who knows who we're up against."

"Definitely. We can practice while we put the wards up. Do the practice as we always do." 

"I'm all up for it, but we can't stay up too long or else you'll ruin your sleep schedule. You know how bad it got the last time I let you stay up."

Tom pouted, not liking the unfortunate reminder. "Yes, Alana." He grumbled.

They quickly gathered outside. It was nice and cool. It was the middle of the fall, a time Tom enjoyed the most with its smell and sounds of leaves falling and rustling in the wind. Walking towards the front of the house Alana instructed Tom in their routine of starting a spell with calm breaths and a focused mind. Calling and pulling out the magic within him, it didn't take much to focus the magic into his hands. 

"I'm showing you a new spell, a strong one so it might take a few tries. You ready?"

Tom nodded, "Definitely."

Alana gave him the spell carefully pronouncing the word syllable by syllable. It took a few tries, but Tom got the spell. He repeated it on the tip of his tongue a couple times before nodding once more. Slowly walking around the house, his palms right side up and held in front of him, Tom quietly spoke the word eventually not even realizing he wasn't till he got back to where he started at the front of the house. Looking up from his work, Alana only smiled. It was more than enough to get him to smile along with her, it was intoxicating how good it felt to feel pride in seeing someone happy for him. Tom tried not to let the pride get the best of him, but it was moments like the one currently he reveled in. 

Completing the ward they headed back inside finding a goods night rest. 

 

————————————————————  
————————————————————

Alana knocked softly on Tom's door and slowly opened it. He was already awake, silently looking at the ceiling. She sighed, it was going to be one of 'those days'. She couldn't blame him. His trust in people was probably just the same as the other worlds, not that great at first, but truly there when he did trust someone, which was very rarely. 

Sitting on his bed brought the young boy out of his trance. He looked at Alana with worry of not knowing what to expect from whoever it was that was going to visit soon. Alana reached over his hand and squeezed it. It brought a smile to his face, but one that didn't reach his eyes. 

"Come on. They'll be here soon."

Rising from the bed, Alana left the room with a quick glance back, it was a habit sometimes glancing at him to see if he was alright. When she started taking care of Tom she wasn't all too sure how to take care of another person other than herself. When they went on adventures she asked some other mothers for advice on what to do for all sorts of things even if half of it did seem a bit silly. She knew Tom was a mature kid with his magic and everything so it wasn't all too bad sometimes. It was only that there were days when she noticed Tom seemed in a grumpy mood, she tried to ask him why, but he never gave her a clear answer. 

Today seemed like it would be one of those days. 

Going down stairs and preparing breakfast she prepared plates to take upstairs. It was a bad habit, them eating in the library, but they did so anyways just as long as they ate lunch and dinner in the dining room. Heading up the stairs with warm plates of food, Alana found Tom with a book of potions. It wasn't odd to see something like it in his hands even when eating. The books in her library were mostly theories and publishing’s of not so widely known spells that weren't used in the wizarding world of Great Britain. Holding out the food in front of him, she heard his stomach grumble, she softly chuckled while Tom peered over his book at the food.

Carefully grabbing the plate in one hand and the book in the other. Tom closed his eyes to focus, within a second the book gently rose out of his hand. It was floating in the air right in front of his face. Alana smirked as she watched clearly amused by his small antics. Going over to her side of the room, she looked outside the window of the front of the house. It wouldn't be long before their mystery guest would arrive. Even with the knowledge she had she didn't quite predict this or really she couldn't quite predict what was going to happen at any moment. Being there with Tom and giving him a home was a change enormous enough already, but she was fine with it. There was always a stuck point in time in almost every world, it varied some worlds with Harry's parents not dead or a time traveler’s lover not gone. 

It was interesting how the worlds worked. Still, she wouldn't trade any moment with Tom for anything else. He was amazing company asking a lot of good questions of really interesting topic that peaked his interest. 

"-lana... Alana?" He called.

"Yes?"

“What's this potion?"

Her brows furrowed. Making her way over to his floating book, she looked over the page. Alana marveled at it. She was kind of surprised he would even find the book with the potion since it was usually in higher leveled section nowadays, but this one seemed more of an older copy when the potion was more frequently used. Also it looked odd with notes and scribbles on it practically making some of the printed words illegible other than the name of it. Strange... 

Alana explained, "Amortentia. It’s the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes who ever drinks it to be infatuated or 'in love' with the person who made it. Of course the love is artificial since love can't be manufactured. Obviously. Meanwhile, to whoever smells the potion, each person will smell something different, which often leads to it being used for one to find their soulmate or person they were meant to be with even if they don't have a mark. Each smell is particular to the person of the things they find most attractive, hence why it's different to everyone."

"Can we make it?" 

Tom's eyes were wide with wonder at the explanation. It sort of worried her considering everything in the 'completed' Harry's world. With Tom's parents and all of it. Looking back at the book briefly she couldn't help a sick feeling in her stomach of the person who wrote in it. Whoever they were...

"Maybe. I bet they'll show you how to make it or something when you get into Hogwarts."

Looking at the clock she noticed it was almost one. Just about time for their guests to arrive. Returning her gaze at Tom, she saw his once more somber look. He wasn't ready to meet their mystery guest. 

"Hey." She said, "You can stay up here. I'll be downstairs to welcome our guest. Call if you need anything."

Scuffling his hair a little she exited the room, not missing the little smile that appearing on Tom's lips when she looked back. 

—————————————————————  
—————————————————————


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I kinda procrastinated writing this chapter, but I was also hanging out with some friends playing some games and stuffs. Family things came up as well still though enjoy reading. And as always I don't own anything except this story idea and Alana/Fate. 

————————————————————

Waiting for the 'honored' guest to arrive didn't take long. Alana was pacing the living room thinking of any possible person wanting to visit. It wasn't often or really never did they get any visitors at their home. Still, the most important question in her head was why the guest was coming over. 

Luckily it didn't take long of the thinking and pacing for the guest to arrive. Hearing the bells of the ward sound off, she quickly rushed over to the door, patiently awaiting for a knock on the door. Alana was nervous, not sure what to think. Composing her expression she opened the door to the guest...or rather guests. It was not one but two people at her front door. 

"Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore!?" Alana exclaimed. 

Albus corrected her, "That would be Albus Dumbledore-Grindelwald to you, madam."

Alana wasn't sure what to say. In all of the found differences in with world compared to Harry’s ‘completed” world she honestly should've known about this difference in the handful, but she didn't. "Am I the first to know of you two together or is it just me?"

"No, but you are one of the few who do know." Gellert answered. 

Not sure what to make of the sudden statement, Alana moved on, "I got your letter. I'm not trying to be rude, but what exactly is your business here?" It was a million dollar question to her. She couldn't think of a reason for the two most powerful wizards to be at her front door.

Albus spoke this time with a small twinkle in his eyes, "A small interesting matter about your 'abilities'."

Alana eyes furrowed. She may have been cryptic with Tom many times, but those words were just too much, even for her. Quickly she asked, "By abilities, I'm thinking you mean my wandless magic?"

"Essentially yes." Gellert blurted. 

"Alright." Alana moved aside letting the guests inside her home. She quickly directed them to the living room. Once inside she asked if they wanted any tea, both agreeing to a welcoming beverage. She headed off to heat the kettle and returned to wait for the water to boil. 

Getting down to business, Gellert continued. "I know that the note I sent you was a bit abrupt, but I had to considering the times we are living in right now Miss Blackwood."

"It was, but would you kindly explain the 'times we live in'?" 

He continued, "The Daily Prophet getting wilder in its tellings of bad news and people going missing and others dead, Miss Blackwood. I would hope that you have read it. Have you?"

"I have, but I tend to ignore the news nowadays. Mostly filled with gossips and sadness nobody really needs to know everyday."

"Well then we assure you that the newspaper nowadays does need a little attention by you."

Perplexed at his answer Alana replied, "I assure you I don't. Now then, the matter of my abilities of wandless magic, what do you need?"

Looking at Albus as he spoke she didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes shine a bit brighter, "It's Hogsmeade day today, hence why we are able to be here. As of, it has come to both our and the headmaster's attentions of a possible extracurricular activity our students at Hogwarts can be a part of."

Alana fidgeted in her seat not liking the twinkle in the teacher's eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of the apparent matters at hand. With a serious expression Alana asked, "You want me to teach the students wandless magic?" 

Gellert exclaimed, " Yes! Very much that is our idea. We want to teach every one of them more than what their parents ever learned. How to do magic in a way hardly anybody else can in the other fractions of the wizarding world."

"That's very ambitious even for the three of you. It's a hard thing to decide really."

"Surely its not, working for one of the best wizarding schools of all the regions, but in a way we sort of understand that it is. Especially with the responsibility you have here currently with your son."

Alana questioned them, her expression showing caution, "How did you know I have a son?"

Albus cleared his throat failing to clear up the piqued air Alana gave off, "People in Diagon Alley occasionally see you with a young boy whenever you're there. A son no doubt. I would say 10 or 11 by how tall they mention him whenever he's with you."

Calmly she said, "Yes, he'll bec 11 in two months now. I want him to go to Hogwarts, but the other schools seem just as fine for him to go to."

Just then before anybody else could say anything, the kettle screeched. Alana hurried over quickly taking it off the stove, returning momentarily to check on the type of tea they wanted. As calmly as she could muster Alana served the tea to her guests, quickly returning to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry, as much as an offer it is, I will have to think about it." She wanted to decline, but not before thinking about it. It was a difficult decision, considering the task and reasons behind it. She could be teaching the students a valuable thing or giving her possible enemies in front of her an advantage. She knew of the wizarding world's first war. 

The terrible war started by the men right in front of her. Gellert in creating a force of dangerous fighters and Albus opposing Gellert's side, but just as much of a force to be reckoned with. Surprising as it may have been, seeing them together and at peace was a strange thing. Alana wasn't sure how everything in the world would be with this other big change in history. She was clearly aware with Tom's situation, yes, but the one in front of her truly worried her on many of the future’s endless possibilities of what could be with these two together. 

Even after finding a small world like such it felt colossal as she sat in her seat in the cozy living room. Tapping her fingers lightly on the tea cup she was once again lost in her thoughts, till Gellert called out for her attention. It was a bad habit of hers to the point where it seemed to be carrying onto Tom. 

"Ummm...you were saying?"

"I was saying it’s alright if you don't have an answer right now. You have more than enough time to decide your decision till next school year. We only hope that you will be able to. It would nice to see you as an addition to the staff at Hogwarts. 

"Thank you, and sure. I'll try to come up with an answer.” 

It wasn't long after that that the guests left. They only stayed for a bit longer till their tea was done. 

Closing the door behind her guests, Alana stood still waiting for the small bell telling her they left. She wasn't sure what to make of the information and offer she was given. It was true that she needed to think about it, but to what extent. She was sure that she was to be a major part of Tom's life, especially growing up and showing him love and caring. Even she knew he had a small darkness in him that stayed. She didn't mind it, just as long as it didn't get out of control like it did in the other worlds. 

Alana was more than willing to help him control that darkness inside of him so it didn't consume him. But even then Alana knew there was a missing piece to the puzzle and she knew what it was. Tom needed a friend. He never had one nor did he ever engage in having one. Alana only hoped that when he would enter Hogwarts he would make some. Even if it did take all seven years for him to hopefully admit the person was his friend. She would never know for sure until they would get there. 

Finally hearing the ringing. Alana took a deep breath. It was no secret that she didn't like either of them. Even if one was revered to be the best Headmaster of all time and whatnot. She didn't like them. 

Turning around, she looked up the stairs and was greeted with Tom's tense figure. 

Both of them weren't really sure where to start. It wasn't till Alana sighed, slowly sliding down to the door staying firmly where she sat, that she uttered "I'm kind of worried, but not so sure what to make of it."

"What did our guests want?", inquired Tom, carefully sitting down on the last step closest to his mother. 

"Did you know there were two?"

"Not till now, no. I did hear voices, but I wasn't quite sure if it was just one. The voice sometimes sounded different. Now I have my answer. Who were they?"

"The two greatest wizards of our time right now. Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore."

Tom looked confused, "Are they supposed to be teaching at Hogwarts? What did they want with us?"

"Yes, but maybe surprisingly it was Hogsmeade day. You did read about it in Hogwarts a History, right?" Tom nodded and Alana continued. "Right. Well it may not be much, but it’s a big undertaking that they want me to teach at Hogwarts."

Shocked Tom exclaimed, "You teaching at Hogwarts? That would be great! You can teach me while I'm there and-"

"And I'll be teaching the other students as a strict extracurricular class. Since every person has a different and unique magical core, but none like yours, mine, those two, and my teacher. Who knows how many of them can do it. It's like I said when I first met you, very few can do it."

"But you also said later on, that with enough practice and patience I would be able to."

"For you yes. Other children maybe not so much. Everyone has their own way of doing things and that includes going head on or waiting to make their move. I don't know really if I should take this." 

Smelling the air Tom already knew she was telling the truth. He was worried for her. He was genuinely excited to hear that she was offered such a job at one of the best schools, but also hearing her reasoning was understandable. 

"You don't know till you try, Alana. Please you never know what just might come out of it in the end. Please." It was rare that he begged only just occasionally for a book here or there. This time was different. 

"I'll try to think about it. You know I never make promises I can't keep." True to her word, Alana did.


End file.
